


Interesting Fixation

by Zenrock



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Eye Contact, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, blink and you miss it fluff, i just wanted some healthy content for god’s sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenrock/pseuds/Zenrock
Summary: A thing for eye contact and a thing for finger sucking weren’t kinks Ahab considered to be part of Ishmael’s range, though the world is constantly full of surprises.
Relationships: Big Boss/Venom Snake
Kudos: 20





	Interesting Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and I decided to take it and run

“There you go. You’re doing good, Ahab.”

Dim beams filtered through glass to the room. It wasn’t strong enough to brighten everything, but it worked better than nothing at all. The time on the nearest clock read 0130. There was a bed, headboard pressed to the back wall as two men sat together on the mattress. This marked the second encounter of such nature. The first one went south at a quick pace. Too many interruptions was how one of them put it. Now was when the other insisted there wouldn’t be any other issues. He could’ve been lying, or he could’ve been impatient and looking for an excuse. His companion might have felt the same way he did, he had no true way to tell. Nonetheless, they were reunited again under feeble moonlight.

Sitting with his legs tucked behind him, Ahab’s knees spread carefully against the sheets. He sucked delicately, sight remaining glued to his companion’s wrist. He could feel the pads on his fingers glide along his tongue as the time passed. His shoulders dropped steadily while he allowed his mouth to be toyed with. One finger would pull itself out, he’d let it. Another would part his lips, he’d guide it in. It was an interesting fixation the man sitting in front of him had. It was also the first time he’d gotten to experience it in action, and judging by how his peripheral caught the man humping on one of his legs, it seemed as though he was doing more than just “good.” 

“Don’t be afraid to get messy,” Ishmael encouraged, the faint panting between his words almost too quiet to catch. “Let me see you drool.”

Spit was pooling in his mouth as it was. Ahab wasn’t given much of a chance to swallow it back down. With no option but to let it drip out, he gazed on as some ran over Ishmael’s knuckles and down his arm. He was praised shortly thereafter and listened closer still when he was called a good boy for it. His eye began wandering while he drenched the other brunette’s hand in his saliva. It changed focus on its own, rolling over to Ishmael’s hips. The bulge in his pants was almost overwhelming to look upon, and knowing he could make Ishmael hard like that with his mouth alone only added to it. He went further up to his chest and took better notice of how much he’d been sweating up till that point. The moonlight was hitting his skin at just the right angle and it nearly looked like he was glistening. Nothing could have prepared him when he eventually got up to his face, however. Under such dim lighting it was more difficult to see, but the shadows cast on his features told the story clearly enough.

The man was hungry and filled with lust. It was as if he was waiting an entire century for this.

Ahab couldn’t bring himself to hold the stare. His head craned off to the left by a few centimeters and his eye was quick to follow. Heat from his body was radiating off of him. A small wave of embarrassment threatened to wash over him in the process.

“Look at me.”

The sucking motion abruptly stopped. His tone was gentle as ever and yet the command felt so firm. The man’s neck straightened out to meet Ishmael’s eye once more. He couldn’t make himself look away this time. It was like he’d been captivated, drawn in by a wormhole as their stares bore into each other. Getting lost in Big Boss’ face alone, he’d almost forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. After a moment his cheeks were hollowed out and he resumed sucking on Ishmael’s hand. The resulting, shaky exhale that came after nearly made him tremble in his own delight.

“Good, good...keep it up. Think you can fit another in there?”

Ahab couldn’t speak, but instead nodded to his question. Next thing he saw was the corners of Snake’s lips curling up by just a few inches before spreading the two fingers already in his mouth. Quick to comply, Venom parted his lips and stretched his jaw wider for him. His breathing was soft as a third digit slid its way past his teeth. Naturally, his lips closed around nearly half of his hand. He worked diligently on the soldier’s skin, tongue gliding and swirling around each part tentatively. The payoff for being so meticulous about it made the entire scenario worthwhile. V could hear his breath picking up and noticed his grinding hastened. With his cock rubbing so insistently against his thigh he nearly couldn’t help his own slight fidgeting. Carefully, trying to draw the least amount of attention possible, his hips rocked gently into the sheets beneath him.

“You _are_ getting turned on by this, aren’t you?”

He should’ve known. Even with Ishmael in such a euphoric haze it wouldn’t take much to catch movement, no matter how subtle it was. Nervousness set in as soon as the other man spoke and Venom Snake stopped moving altogether. What he didn’t expect afterward was for the fingers to be pulled out of his mouth. The slight pop from the saliva sent heat directly to his groin. He waited, apprehensively for what Big Boss was going to do next.

“Ahab,” his voice came, still undeniably tender. “If you wanted some relief, all you needed to do was ask.”

Without another word, his gaze instinctively shifted to follow his wet hand. He didn’t dare look away as it slid into the bottoms of his fatigues. A broken grunt was all he managed to get out as his companion grasped the shaft of his dick. Pelvis just as eager to push into the new friction, he continued staring lower as his cock was pumped up and down.

“Gaze up,” Ishmael reiterated.

His sight resumed holding eye contact despite the new sensation. Ahab’s mouth was still open while small, pleasurable noises escaped him. With Snake’s fingers coated it was easier to jerk him off, and to say it felt better would be an understatement. Face and neck flushing over time, he tried to keep with Big Boss’ pace. His rhythm faltered when he watched the man lean in closer. Their faces were just inches apart, hot breath mingling in what little space they had between them.

“That feel good?”

A rhetorical question, really. Considering how close he was Ahab was sure he could see just how good his hand felt. He wanted to hear it from V’s mouth, though, and who was V to blame him?

“Yeah, really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Shit, yeah.”

That got Big Boss to smile. It wasn’t very big, but it was enough for his partner to notice. Soon thereafter Venom felt his pair of lips press into his own. It was slow, borderline hesitant even, but it felt right. His eye steadily shut on instinct. He wasn’t concerned about whether they’d get caught anymore, especially when Ishmael’s tongue moved past his lips. It swirled around tentatively, nearly in time with his hand. Ahab almost couldn’t take it. He groaned into the soldier’s mouth. In turn it earned a particularly slow stroke that threatened to drive him mad. Then Ishmael pulled away, panting marginally. His face was visibly flushed even in such poor lighting. V’s heart pounded in his chest. Snake’s free hand reached up to his face. His thumb pressed along his bottom lip as he looked back at him.

“Good,” he finally replied, with a certain fondness in his eye that his Phantom hadn’t recognized from earlier on.

Not long later and that same thumb probed at the muscle in Ahab’s mouth. His response was immediate. Eye already half-lidded, he went right back to sucking at the Legend’s digit. The horned brunette’s gaze was dead on as he did it, and he watched Big Boss’s face contort the slightest bit in pleasure. He let out more than an exhale this time.

“Fuck, Ahab…”

It was an interesting fixation the man sitting in front of him had, though it was one he could get used to easily.


End file.
